


Take you to the moon

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jim carshare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Summary: The morning after the works night out.





	Take you to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Who's going to take you to the moon  
> Who's going to take you to the stars  
> Who's going to wait around for you  
> Who's going to bring you back from Mars  
> I'm going to take you to the moon  
> I'm going to show you round the stars  
> But if I take you to the moon  
> Will you come back the way you are
> 
> BIG COUNTRY.

John,"sighed to himself" why the hell am l. Driving back to the smurf at this time of the morning, with a poxy fork and inhaler. I already said I'd bring it in the morning, but. 'No' Crystal tipps wants them now, lucky to get out of her house alive. Kinell, when she started running a bath for me then appeared looking like. Greta from gremlins, I knew it was time to bolt. 

"Bloody typical" in her bed and I'm freezing my nuts off here, just put them through the letter box john the 'voice' in his head was telling him,should tell her where to stick the fork but she'd enjoy it to much. He looks at the clock on the dash reading, 3.00 am not much point going too bed, be up in three and half hours. 

His mobile was ringing,the dash display showing. Jim,what's up mate, asked John.

Jim: Shagged your bird yet? 

John: don't know how many times, she's not me bird.

Jim: You went dressed up as Derek trotter and she went as Raquel, from Only fools and horses to the works night out. 

John: Harry Potter and Hagrid cloth ears.

Jim: You running a minicab on the side.

John: Yes, now piss off. The only bird you'd pull is palm and her five sisters, or one with flu.

Forever Fm playing in the background, as John pulled up outside. Mandys house, he rolled down the passenger side window. 

Steve walked up asking: you get that parcel yet for, kayleigh. 

John: not yet, unbelievable the fcking thing is out of stock, got an. Email this morning expect delivery on Friday. 

John: Here you haven't told her have you. 

Jim: not a chance, mate that's your thing.

Is she up yet, she's been up most of the night puking her guts up,moaning I want John. Is she all right yeah is now said steve, morning cinders your chariot awaits. Piss off kayleigh says to Steve, ladytime is it he says back. Kayleigh turns round giving him a two fingered, salute John watching all this from the car, starts laughing and thinking, should have stayed in bed this morning. 

Kayleigh got into the car put her seatbelt on. Morning how's the head asked John, like a Phil Collins drum solo that's how said kayleigh, got something for you John said,kayleigh looked at him suspiciously what is it she asked. A bottle of spring water John said, she took it out of the cup holder, careful I remember the last time. Sprayed your scent all over me like marking your bloody territory,.

She started to giggle remembering that first. Car share together, I did offer to put your shirt in me tumble dryer. You big gay mute, John rolled his eyes at this laughing, alright piss throwing psycho. Kayleigh turns round and says to him I nearly weed, don't you wee in my my seat's lady she laughs harder saying, diana causing John to have a coughing fit.

John starts the car indicates and drives a hundred yards, down the road and pulls into the left. Kayleigh is perplexed asking why they've stopped, I thought we could have a moment said John. Were going to be late for work, no were not don't you ever listen to a word I say. It's a late start this morning remember, I must still be. Fluffydrunk kayleigh said, still pissed more like said John rolling his eyes and screwing up his face.

You know there's something I've come to realise over the last few weeks. That we've been spending time together, I don't know if this is the right way to say it. John bottles it, this whole thing with. Charlotte it wasn't just the recording when I came home from nightshift, I caught her in bed with another bloke. What did you do asked kayleigh, I decked the prick and kicked him out on his arse nearly broke my fcking hand punching a whole in the wall. Then told her to pack her stuff and get the hell out, what a bitch! John just stared remembering the last time this came up.

But I really enjoy spending time with you. I can't concentrate at work, because all I think about is you I hate it when driving you back to your. Mandys seeing you get out of the car,and leaving you behind the night just drags in. Before I get to see you again, hear your voice and see that smile, even if you don't believe that dinosaurs existed and you like, the national animal of Scotland, what's that asked kayleigh. The Unicorn said John, I think I'm falling for you, more with each passing day. 

And more than that I love you. Kayleigh Kitson, John closed the gap between them putting his hands round her neck,kissing her passionately tears of happiness falling down her face, he gently wipes them away with his finger tips. Does this mean we're taking a sickie, does it balls "lady' John laughs, aww kayleigh said. 

Work,anyway you've got that new line to promote. Yes forgot about that she says, aye right says John that new.Exlax promotion, how do I promote that asks kayleigh you know stick some bog rolls beside it and the punters will get the motion.? 

John Redmond: Peter Kay  
Kayleigh Kitson: Sian Gibson  
Steve: Guy Garvey

**Author's Note:**

> All comments welcome.


End file.
